Melting Snow
by Suciel
Summary: Leo wasn't meant to be alive, but yet he is. After being kept by the Vindice for all this time, now finally free. (In the process of rewriting)
1. Chapter 1 - Snow

**This is purely made for enjoyment, do not expect it to update frequently.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, only my OC. The picture is not owned by me.**

 **Rewritten - 22/10/16**

* * *

It's been so long...

.

Will I ever escape this never ending darkness?

.

I'm so tired...

.

How long have I been here?

.

Days?

.

Years?

.

Decades?

.

Centuries?

.

No one is willing to free me for this darkness are they?

.

I'm so tired of this...

.

Is that light?

.

It has been so long...

.

It's beautiful...

* * *

"Leo Di Vongola, it has been 4 centuries since your arrest. You have now met the end of this sentence, hence you will be finally released. The Vindice congratulates you on your release, but if you dare to disobey the mafia law again you shall be sent back and be locked up double the time or executed. Do you understand me?"

"Yes." A faint voice responded.

"Very well."

The water drained out of the water prison and when finally feeling the sensation of air for a long time was strange, but never less a great feeling.

As Leo's Legs reached the bottom floor his legs went limped, he stumbled and painfully fell as the chains caught him.

The glass was cut into pieces and he was finally taken out of the water prison, which had been acted as his 'home'.

With the Vindice's help he was seated on a wheelchair, they had wheeled him to the exit to a dim hallway out of that dark isolated room. The light was barely lightened to see where you're going, but they entered into a new hall way where the light is a little brighter than the one before.

Finally he could saw his body for the first time in a long time, it seemed like he didn't aged. In fact it looked like he gotten younger, he might pass as an young lady with the uncut long white hair.

They reached to a big wooden door, opening it to see two important looking men sitting in a fancy couch guarded by people in black suits. He was wheeled in front of them as they stared at him like a hawks.

"You must be Leo Di Vongola, The Snow Guardian of the First Generation's Vongola." The elderly looking man spoke first.

"Yes, that would be me. May I ask who are you?" Leo said in suspicion.

"Let me introduce myself, my name is Timoteo Vongola the Ninth boss of the Vongola. It's a pleasure to meet you." Ninth gently smiled.

Even though Leo is still suspicious of the two men, he flared his ice flames and the atmosphere he created chocked the men surrounding him. Checking if the man in front of him were what he said, he sensed the bright orange flame when he scanned the room; pinpointing it to the man sitting in front of him.

"It's also a pleasure to meet you. So it's already the ninth generation, time sure goes by fast." Leo commented, with a slightly amused face.

"Yes, it has been that long. Sorry for the late introduction but I am Iemitsu Sawada the External Adviser for the Vongola and the Leader of the CEDEF." The man named Iemitsu answered.

"You must have connection with the Japanese, so it must been Sawada Iemitsu instead." Leo smiled at the man.

"Of course, my background is Japanese." But his family was left unsaid.

"Let me ask, what year is it now?" Leo stared at the Vindice for answers.

"Its's the year 20-." They bluntly responded.

"Since you have been released, you will be under the care of the current generation." Timoteo said, whilst taking out a letter stamped with what seemed to be Giotto's flame.

Ninth placed the unopened letter on the table in front of Leo, gesturing him to open the letter and read the contents. Leo's hand moved forwards reaching out to grab the letter and finally opening the letter what seemed like a few couples of year old, he side his finger across the opening and gentle opened it.

.

.

.

 _ **Dear Leo,**_

 _When you have already read this, I might not be here anymore._

 _Though I would had loved to see you one more time._

 _Especially what happened in that 'Incident'._

 _I wished to be besides you, but being time of the penalty I would be too old to live._

 _Enjoy your life and don't come up here early._

 _Find a new sky..._

 _Finish what you have started._

 _By all means,_

 ** _Giotto Di Vongola_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Leo read the letter for the third time and he could feel his heart swelling up as his brain seemed to started to play mind games with him, his tears threatened to fall out anytime.

The two men on the couch patiently waited for Leo to calm down, not rushing for the answer.

Leo adverted his eyes to focus on Ninth, "Looks like I have no choice but to come with you." He gave them a small smile.

Ninth nodded at the men gesturing them to push Leo out as they walk to the main entrance, outside awaits a helicopter on the snowy mountain which Leo has no problem with considering his thin clothing.

Though the snow users is known for their calm personalities and the ability to adapt to any situation, Leo couldn't but make a small 'Wow' at the modern technology.

"Shall we enter?" Nono kindly looked at the white hair, seeing enthusiasm in the white hair's eyes.

The men pushed Leo to an empty space on the flying vehicle and carried him to the luxurious leather seats, leaving his wheelchair. As the helicopter ascend to the sky Leo looked at the outside with sparkling eyes which Nono chuckle at.

"Ninth Generation, you must have questions for me; please ask to your leisure." Leo changed his attention to the Ninth.

"Ah, you don't need be so polite towards me." Nono puts his hand in front of himself, gesturing his hands.

Nono kindly looked at Leo, hoping him to call him something less formal.

Leo thought for a while and an idea popped in his head,"Of course, is Nono alright? I heard some of your men calling you that. You should call me Leo then."

"Let's go back to topic." The snow guardian noted.

Before Nono could speak, Iemitsu cuts in and asked Leo, "Why are you in Vindicare Prison?"

Nono could just cringe at how the new CEDEF leader questioned the first generation, Iemitsu; that man still has many things to learn.

"It will be something I will discuss in the future." He answered as he remember the letter in his pocket.

"What do you mean?" Iemitsu glared at Leo.

"Meaning it's not time for you to know." Leo returned the glare.

"We should not dig down to someone's past. Unless they are willing to tell us, Iemitsu." Nono calmed the Japanese man.

"I'll let you know something interesting, in Japanese I'm known as Sawada Yuki. We share the same last name, what a coincidence." Leo smirked as how easily he could change the topic.

"If I am correct, Giotto has a younger brother who is serving as the snow guardian for the first generation." Nono struggled to remember.

"NO WAY!" He pointed at Leo, looking at him in disbelief.

"Yes way, Iemitsu. Leo is Giotto Di Vongola's younger brother if you link it all together he would be your very great uncle." Nono corrected him.

Iemistu could feel blood flowing out of him as he turned white and limp, his eyes turned white and he quickly lost conscious at the new information. He had just almost offended the man whom is the younger brother of the first.

"By the way is my library still there?" Leo asked Nono, ignoring Iemitsu.

"If you're talking about the huge library then yes it's still there and in perfect shape, though the papers, documents and books in there are blank."

The game of questioning continued until they saw the main mansion, from above Leo could tell is Vongola Mansion from the layout. The layout barely changed at all, though few additions were added.

They finally landed and Leo was pushed out by the men and he was handed to a butler where he was pushed beside Nono, leaving the men in suit to carry the young CEDEF leader.

As they approached the main entrance a wave of nostalgia hit the Snow, the place is just like what it is like before; but with technology here and there. It's is been a long time, though he can adapt to anything quickly it's truly been a long time.

"Welcome back, Nono!" Rows of maids and butlers bowed at the people before them.

"I'm back, let me introduce you all to Leo. I want you all to welcome him and treat him like you do with me." Nono announced.

"Yes, Nono!" They all bowed again.

The elderly man lowered down to the white hair and whispered to him, "I won't tell them your full name, in case of people targeting you." Where Leo gave him a nod of approval, agreeing because his strength right now is unstable. If anyone attack him now, he will immediately lose.

"You will be shown where you will be staying at, I'll see you at tonight dinner so freshen up alright?" Nono said before they both turned their separate ways.

Leo was leaded to a room which looks it was arranged by people with OCD, meaning it was perfectly done. People who work back then also have a big issue on the whole perfection thing too, it seems like it haven't changed at all. Leo smirked bitterly at that memory.

"Master Leo, you are free to what ever you want within the preparation of the dinner." The butler informed him.

Leo headed to the bathroom first to freshen himself up first, but passing the mirror urge him to look at his reflection. With the help of the butler, Leo stood up to the mirror to see himself for the first time in a long time.

What he saw is what he expected, it's just like himself when he was younger with the addition of the ridiculously long hair.

"Would you heat up the bath, I'd like to look through the window." Leo asked politely.

"Certainly." The butler bowed and pushed Leo to the HUGE window, with a bow the young butler left the Snow to peer through the window.

Leo sat there as he watch the sun setting.

"Things has changed, right?...Giotto?"

* * *

 **Hoped you like this first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Meetings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, only my OC.**

 **Rewritten - 24/10/16**

* * *

 _"Leo, how's your day?" Giotto asked._

 _"It's fine, if you didn't push your paperwork to me." A 20 years old Leo responded._

What is this?

It's me from the past.

Why can't I talk?

I can't move.

It's so nostalgic and warm _._

 _Everyone smiling and laughing, a peaceful day._

What's this?

Black mist covered the memories, the last memory I watched.

 _Giotto!? Everyone!?_

Floating in the empty space, light headed.

As a new scenery appeared.

Giotto standing there, smiling at me.

 _"Leo, it's been a long time haven't it?" He looked in my eyes._

 _"W-What?" I stumbled._

 _I can talk now._

 _"Right now we're meeting in the ring, but we don't have much time."_

 _I nodded as to tell him to go on._

 _"Leo, guide the Vongola. As the time had past, the vigilante group is no more." Giotto closed his eyes as the hurtful truth came out of his mouth._

 _"But what happened with th-" I was cut off._

 _"I know it's not your fault." He said._

 _I looked down at the ground, eyes tearing up._

 _What happened in the 'Incident'..._

 _"My brother..." He softly whispered as he hugged me, "My dearest brother..."_

 _He is so much bigger than me, it's warm._

 _His hug..._

 _How long have it been since I ever felt this comfortable?_

 _"Don't come to here too quickly, go and enjoy your time. If you came early, I'll have all the_ _guardians scold you."_

 _It's so warm, how long was it when I felt like this._

 _So much emotion rushed within me._

 _We parted and remembering the pinky promise we did back as kids._

 _We kept it until very now._

 _I miss everyone._

 _Giotto slowly disappears as we held on our pinky promise._

 _He puts his forehead to mine._

 _And smiled._

 _"Live."_

* * *

Waking up to tears wetting the white hair's face, but the only feeling he had in his heart is relief. He wiped the tears on his face and a huge smile appeared on his face, 'To live? I guess I have to.' His journey haven't ended yet.

Looking around and seeing it's still dark, Leo got out of the bed and having trouble he finally got on the wheel chair. Wheeling himself to the window he had some difficulty but got the windows to open, approaching the rail to see the whole scenery.

The sun is just about rising, Leo just sat there watching the sun as it slowly arise. He doesn't know how long he had been there, but a elderly butler came in notify him that breakfast will be ready soon. The butler could been serving for a long time at this mansion, with the perfect posture and polite manners he could be very likely be the head butler.

"Excuse me but, may you please help me?" Leo asked the butler.

"Certainly, Master Leo." He replied like it's the most natural thing in the world for him to say.

He wheels the white hair to the bathroom and proceed to help him with the morning routine.

The butler quickly glanced at his pocket watch and noted at the time, "Master Leo, it's almost time. Nono will be expecting you." And proceeded to push him to the dining room.

Seeing Nono already sitting there Leo greeted him, "Good morning, Nono."

"Good morning, how's your sleep?" He added.

Leo nodded "It was great."

After that one sentence the door came breaking down, with Iemitsu being aimed by a gun from a baby?

"Good morning Reborn, what brings you here?" Nono asked the small baby.

"Bakamitsu you better not have given the information to Verde, or I'll personally drown you in the ocean." Reborn harshly kicks Iemitsu to the window.

The window cracked and shattered onto the floor, Leo stared at the baby named Reborn.

"Ciaossu Nono, who might this person be." Reborn asked analysing the boy in wheelchair.

He is probably looking for a new victim to torture, scratch that he is definitely finding someone to torture.

"Ah Reborn, this is Leo Di Vongola. The only Snow Guardian from the First Generation." Nono introduced the 'young' boy.

Reborn looks at Leo then barely whispered, "Interesting..."

He pulls out the green gun from before and shot it at the little figure sitting on the wheelchair, with Leo intuition he could easily tell Reborn is wanting to test his skills and ability. With Leo seeing the bullet in slow motion, he tilt his head at an angle to dodge the incoming bullet. He could use his flames to stop the bullets but it is too risky at this point, he had just gotten out of that horrible place and with that meaning his power is still sloppy.

"Leo, huh? My name is Reborn, it's a honour to meet you." He walked to Iemitsu and dragged him out by the leg making a blood trail as he walked.

"Ciao!" He closed the door and left them in utter silence.

It was an unusual way to have breakfast...

They both had acted like this was all natural and a daily occurrence, Leo guess it runs in the Vongola family. Giotto also had a calm mind and would not hurt anyone at his free will, but if you pushed the wrong buttons you would have a sadistic demon chasing after you. Internally Leo chuckled when he remembered the time when Lampo put salt into Giotto coffee, the stupid green hair should have seen it coming; he was a huge idiot Lampo should known Giotto would hate anyone if they did anything funny to his coffee.

"Leo, let's start the breakfast." Nono smiled to the unfazed Snow and then whispered something into the elderly butler's ears. "Leo, this man have been serving this mansion ever since I took the position as the boss. He knows all about the matter and is also trustworthy, I will appoint him to personally serve you." Nono decided.

After the delicious breakfast Leo wandered around the halls of the mansion with the same butler from before assisting him with the pushing. With a soft smile Leo turned back to face the elderly man, "All this time you have been assisting me and I still haven't know your name." Nono had forgotten to introduce the butler.

With an grandfatherly smile the butler lifts his arms and placed his hands on his chest, he bowed and spoke, "Alfred at your service."

A satisfactorily smile appeared on the white hair's face and he faced forward, wanting to visit his library he requested Alfred to push him there.

Finally they had reached the huge wooden door that Leo remembered as his library, but it seems like it was opened. They walked inside and saw few maids and butlers cleaning the place, it was really clean and not like the messy place like before. Leo would have books and papers lying everywhere, especially his and Giotto's paperwork.

Alfred stood beside the snow had clapped his hands and notified the servants, "Master Leo is awaiting!"

Maids and butlers stopped what they're doing took their cleaning equipment and headed out of the door.

"Thank you." Leo thanked the group of servants as they walked by.

They bowed before exiting, Alfred and Leo entered the library, picking a random book off the shelf the white hair flipped though the contents of the book to find blank pages. He has forgotten he was the one who sealed all of the contents of every documents and books here, with a sigh he returned the thick book to the empty spot on the shelf.

Going through his desk and to see if nothing is stolen Leo could concluded everything was surprisingly still in tact, it may have been the snow flame that have been preserving the contents of information.

Leo waved his hands to motion Alfred to stand back as the faithful butler he is he nodded and stepped back, while Leo prepare to unseal everything in the library. Leo lit his hands with the snow flame and touching the table, he saw the flames travel across the papers and books filling them with words and sentences.

Now when the snow pick up a document he could see the exact details he had putted into the paper, he placed the document in one of the drawers. The white hair turned to Alfred and placed his index finger on his lips, "Keep it a secret and only report it back to Nono."

They had the room locked and secured with the snow flame, before they headed to Nono's office to notify him about the recent matter and restrict anyone to access the library. If anyone had easy access to the library to get information, it would be a huge disaster.

"Nono! I'm going back to Japan!" A stupidly excited voice illuminated the halls.

"Oh really? Maybe I should get a vocation too." Nono's voice responded.

It seemed like the First guardian had the perfect timing when Alfred opened the door and they had stepped in, "Sure why not." Leo spoke.

"You know my beautiful Wife and my cute son..." Iemitsu continues to talk about his family, while the Ninth and First Snow ignored him.

"Nono, when will we be going?" The small figure asked Nono between Iemitsu's nonsense.

"I would like to say around two weeks time if I have my paperwork finished." He answered.

"Hmm... I'll help you. Even if I'm sick of it, it will be quicker with two people doing the work and don't worry I have experience." Leo sighed when Iemitsu still haven't stop talking.

* * *

 **End of Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3 - Anxiety

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, only my OC.**

 **Rewritten - 27/10/16**

* * *

"Good morning Master Leo." Opening one eye, Leo looked up at the ceiling and turned his head to the person who woke him up. Seeing it's just Alfred, he sat up and nodded, "Good morning." It's been a good one week that had pasted, from that time it was quite a time in this mansion.

The great news for the week is the ability to walk was finally regained, others news are just too tiring to remember.

The hell he had put himself in had tired himself like when last night he had just slept at five in the morning just to clear up the workload for the holiday to Japan, Nono also seemed to have his entire body mimicking a corpse he looked like a zombie after one hour of nap then had to work immediately after. Nono's guardian who also help from time to time was shocked at the gloomy aura emitting through the cracks of the door when they walk pass or ready to enter the room.

However, since Leo and Nono shut themselves in the office there was few introductions from allies and the family. The white hair was finally introduced to the Cavallone's Heir, Dino. The young teen was just like the Cavallone's First, they both are klutz and a nice outgoing people. Though Leo heard from Nono that Reborn was tortur- tutoring the young heir and couldn't but help feeling sorry for the boy.

Dino had the impression of the young boy sitting on the couch in the office of Vongola Ninth's was the grandson of Timotoe, the blonde stuck his hand out and patted the 'young' boy's head assuming Leo was going through what he was also going through. Training to be a seasoned Boss...

Though Reborn rather quickly came and did a flying kick to the young heir's chin.

There was also a unsettling meaning with the newly appointed Varia's Boss Xanxus, they had a huge family dinner and all Nono's sons were to be presented. Xanxus that man had the same flame as Leo and Giotto's cousin Richardo, his eyes was sending out feelings of hatred and greed just like the secondo.

What a hectic week.

Leo who had a lovely visible black circles under his eyes struggled just to open his eyes asked, "Alfred, what is the time now?"

Now he is going to leave this place to a town called Namimori, informed that it is where Iemitsu's family resident in. The snow doesn't even have time to rest, he just want to do some sight seeing in a foreign country.

"Master Leo, Nono is requesting you."

"Tell him I'll be there soon." He answered back.

"Understood."

Leo was forced to leave the warm bed and headed off to the bathroom, when they left the bathroom Leo felt slighlty refreshed. Alfred took out the casual clothes that was different from the normal suit and ties, "Alfred, are those what youngsters wear these days?" The snow eyed the choice of clothing in amusement.

"Yes, Nono requested to not wear formal clothing on the trip to Japan." Alfred dipped his head to bow at the Snow.

The first snow eyed the black jacket, blue t-shirt and grey shorts. "Oh well." He sighed in defeat.

He was dressed in the clothes and to his surprise the clothes are actually comfortable, it was not stiff and definitely easy to move in. He decided he like the choice of wearing it.

Once entering the office of hell, he could quickly spot Nono dressed in Hawaiian clothing he saw on something they call television. Hell, with the huge time gap it was difficult to learn about the current situations of the world. He was given a rectangular metal; 'Laptop' he believed to catch up on the time, Leo could also never thought that it could be so useful.

"Good morning, Leo." Nono addressed.

Leo smiled at the man in front of him whom had shared the same pain through the last week, "Morning to you too."

They both didn't have breakfast and left the mansion and hopped on a black car, taking them to the airport to catch the plane to Japan. The Italian airport looked massive to the Snow and he stood there absorbing the view, Nono chuckled as he realised it looks like a small child who is going on his first plane ride with his grandfather.

Leo shoved his pride down his throat and requested Nono, "Ninth, I'll call you 'Nonno' (Grandfather in Italian) to avoid suspicion through out this journey."

Timotoe just gave the white hair a grandfatherly smile and guided him to get the tickets of the ride, taking the forged passport of Leo (he have his ways) and his own actual passport he headed to the counter and asked for two first class seats. They dragged their own suitcases and Leo felt someone following them, he quickly turned around to see Alfred also wearing casual clothing and tailing them. Nono noticed this and assured that the butler was simply under his orders to detect suspicious surroundings and not to worry.

When they entered the lounge there was already a buffet ready for anyone, they left their backpacks on their seats to enjoy their breakfast. Just as they finished up the white hair saw a huge plane loading up for preparations, Leo eyes beamed in excitement when Nono informed that it was the plane they're riding on.

The plane ascended to the sky and Leo couldn't stop keeping his eyes glued to the window, he would never thought he would be so high in the sky; technology these day have been advancing way too fast for the 'old' snow.

Twelve painful hours later...

 _"_ Good _morning passengers the plane will be landing shortly in 20 minutes_. _"_ The pilot announced in the early morning of the next day, waking everyone asleep.

"Iemitsu had left for Japan earlier than us, we will be staying with them for this trip." Nono informed Leo.

"I would like to use my Japanese name if it is okay for you and I would have to change my last name if I did." The white hair answered knowing that it would be too much of a coincidence if the Sawada family have another Sawada staying with them, he could just not explain the details to them so avoiding the whole matter seemed like the best and easiest action.

 _"The plane is now descending, please buckle up your seatbelt, sit back and relax."_ The pilot announced.

Yuki could finally see the ground now, it was one hell of a ride. They left the plane to the ground, finally getting to fresh air. They were all guided through the the first class exit and though the door to the public area, the airport was smaller than Italy and consist of more people.

After spotting a man with blonde hair, they both went up to them. Seeing a beautiful young lady and the replica face of Giotto, Leo had his eyes widen before he knew it.

 _"That boy, I can feel the Sky flames within him."_ Leo thought.

"Over here!" Iemitsu yelled.

They approach the family and the similarities between Giotto and Iemitsu's boy is too similar to make Leo sick in the stomach, this is for once Leo felt discomfort looking at that face.

Then he know why, it's because he missed them...

"Welcome to Japan! This is my wife Nana." Iemitsu introduced.

Leo was too caught up with the past, he didn't know the gravity defying hair boy had his attention on him.

"This is my grandson, Yuki." Nono introduced. Leo was quickly snapped out of his thoughts and was forced to return to the conversation, with grace he smiled at the Sawada family.

"Goodmorning, my name is Yuki." He said.

"Ara, what a polite young lady!" Nana exclaimed.

"Nana-san, I'm a male..." The white hair quickly explained.

"Ara ara, sorry. But don't call me Nana-san, it makes me feel old. Call me Nana!" She smiled so brightly, that it could rival the Sun.

"Tsuna, why don't you say hello to Yuki-chan?" She ushered Tsuna forward.

"H-hello, my name is T-Tsunayoshi. Call Tsu-kun, T-Tsuna." He stuttered.

"Hello Tsuna, nice to meet you too." He smiled at the small boy.

That's how the Snow King and the Tuna fish met.

* * *

The snow was watching the television when a scream was heard, he rushed outside to see Iemitsu carrying Tsuna in his arms crying. But what made it clear is that Tsuna has a similar flame, so warm yet so delicate.

He nevertheless followed the men inside the house.

Ever since he woke up he had never stopped thinking about the past, Leo would always wondered if he is going crazy. To be able to be so stressed these days, when seeing the faces of Giotto and Tsuna it struck him.

The anxiety he felt when ever willing to open to this sky, it was too unbearable to handle. Is he getting depressed from the past? But when Leo felt Tsuna's flame he was plagued by happy memories with his brother and the guardian, no he doesn't hate the boy; but being near Tsuna will trigger his heart to bump harder and faster.

They all walk inside and Nana appeared, "What's wrong?" She asked.

"It's nothing! Tsuna is just tired from playing, that's all!" He smiled at her.

He handed the sleeping boy to Nana, while the three went to the living room.

"Just like Giotto..." Leo muttered hoping no one caught that, but to his despair someone did.

"He has the same flame as the First's?" Nono asked.

The white hair sighed, "Seems like it."

* * *

 **Omake**

 **Daily life in Primo Time #1**

"Giotto, stop leaving your papers to me." Leo looked at Giotto with dark aura surrounding him.

Giotto puts his hands up for defence and also for calming Leo down, "I'm so sorry!" He added.

"Don't worry Leo, I'll help." G suggested.

"What this to the ULTIMATE?!" Knuckle trashed down the expensive door.

"Ahaha, do you need help?" Ugetsu walked behind Knuckle.

"Boom!" A huge explosion happened out side the mansion.

They all ran outside seeing what happened, outside they saw Lampo being chased by Daemon and Aluade.

It happened too fast but the rain and sun joined, making a huge ruckus.

"Giotto, I'm done. I'm taking a holiday now, don't look for me." Leo puts his hand on Giotto's shoulder and left to town.

Giotto finally getting more irritated within seconds, he also joined by beating them up mercilessly. While Deamon and Alaude escaping his grasp.

More paper work...

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Children

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, only my OC.**

 **Rewritten - 28/10/16**

* * *

 _Everyone..._

Yuki's eyes shout wide open, stream of tears wetting his face. This is getting worse and worse with each night, he would always wake up in sweat and tears to make things worse he was trembling.

He puts his hands on his face shaking, despaired by the dreams that haunts him. His sweaty palms collided with his teary eyes, he quietly sobbed as he doesn't want to wake the other young boy sleeping across him.

Is he going crazy?

Is this madness?

'This is what happens when you were locked away, it's all my fault.' Without knowing, a bitter sweet grin climbed up on his lips.

"Yuki! Are you okay!?" Eyes full of tears, Tsuna hugged him. It seemed like he did wake up the boy after all.

He was sobbing on Yuki's shoulder, causing a patch of clothing wet. But the snow didn't mind, it was comfortable and something he needed now.

"Tsuna?" He asked.

"Yuki was crying! I don't want you to cry, I'll protect you from the evil monster!" Tsuna declared.

"Tsuna, it really nothing. I just had a dream, don't worry about it." Yuki smiled at the young boy trying to protect the powerful snow. "And Tsuna you shouldn't cry too, if you cry I might get eaten by the monster."

"No! I won't cry anymore, so you won't have to worry about the monster!" Tsuna exclaimed and stopped crying.

"Thank you Tsuna." Yuki smiled

Just like that they both had fell asleep again in the darkroom, their hands held each other dearly not wanting to lose each other.

"Breakfast is ready!" Nana informed.

With that one sentence it woke the two boys, as the sleepiness still lingers Leo stood up and headed to the bathroom. It's has been almost half week since they came to Japan, they would be leaving in three days. The snow wonders if things back in Italy are doing ok.

As the water slashed on his face he could see the pure blue eyes staring back right at him on the mirror, in an instance he could see him at his adult form. He jolted and blink twice and rubbed his eyes.

It's just an imagination...

After they consume their food, Leo thought it would be a great idea to walk around the place. Ever since he came to Japan he did nothing but slack off and play with Tsuna, maybe the thoughts of paperwork wants him to slack off more. He definitely earned the holiday by pulling all nighters in the office.

"Ok, I'm heading out!" Yuki exclaimed as he head out to experience the culture.

Small thuds can be heard and came the fluffy Tuna.

"Wait! I want to go too!" Tsuna pouted at the doorway for a second and quickly wore his shoes not wanting to be left behind.

They stepped out of the house to be greeted by the sunshine, a hint of cloud here and there.

"Yuki-tan, I'll show you around! I know you don't know this place yet, let's go to the park!" Tsuna smiled.

"Sure."

As they almost approached their destination suddenly a base ball was thrown to the direction near the boy's location, to make things more worse it hit a nearby tree causing the person laying on the tree branch irritated and finally a child with tonfa came down to the pair.

"Herbivore, who threw the ball?" A dark aura surrounded the raven hair, maybe Leo is crazy these days but that boy looks so much like Aluade.

He glared at Leo then at Tsuna, finally concluded that the thrower was not them. He then connected the dots knowing another baseball-idiot who would have threw it.

"Hieee! Hibari-san!?" Tsuna's sream is a weapon to kill eardrums.

"Shut up." Is the only thing said before Hibari lounge at Yuki attacking him.

In one swift move he blocked the tonfa, avoiding getting hit in the face. He left his weapon back in Italy making him use his own hands to grab hold of the weapon thrown at him, it stung when it made contact it would have been easier if he was in his older body.

"Hieeeee!" And a little Tsuna fainted.

They stayed in their position for some time, before Yuki decided to break it deciding it's too dangerous to fight with Tsuna here. Racing each other to a open land, Hibari decided to attack again. Raising his arms and tried to hit the head of this herbivore, but was met with the air; the white hair avoided it.

"Wow, you're good for a herbivore." He smirked enjoying this. Hibari smirked even more, finally someone worthy to fight against with.

"Hibari, Hibari Kyouya." He acknowledged.

"My name is Yumeoka Yuki, nice you meet you Kyouya." Leo made the last name on the spot.

An vein popped at Kyouya's head, clearly he is angry. He went out of control and attack the white hair, losing posture.

"How about this, if I win this battle I get to call you Kyouya." Sounds tempting to the skylark to murder this young pale boy, so he went with it.

In the end it was a draw, both breathing heavily curse this body of his, he should have beaten him easily. But suddenly finding yourself as a kid again puts strain on his muscles as they didn't move like before.

They both passed on the ground, taking deep breaths and sweating crazily. Tsuna will panic if he saw bruises around his body, this could probably be solved easily to make up an excuse since that boy still is naive and takes after his mother.

"Not bad, omnivore." Kyouya got up and left Yuki laying on the ground.

* * *

"Ahaha, Nice to meet you! My name is Yamamoto Takeshi, I saw you left your friend on the ground so I stayed here until you came back." He smiled at Yuki with the famous Yamamoto smile.

This person also looks like the first rain, so much lookalikes these day first Aluade now Ugetsu...

"Thanks a lot Yamamoto-san!" Yuki bowed to him.

"Maa, Maa. You don't need to do the all formal stuff plus I'm not my old man, just call me Takeshi!" Flashing another smile.

"And your friend is still sleeping and I should probably go back, my group is waiting for me." He looked at the baseball field with sad eyes, Leo caught the word 'group' instead of friends.

He sprinted off and coming back soon after, this time with a genuine smile.

"Sorry, I didn't catch your name!" He hurriedly.

"It's Yumeoka Yuki, just call me Yuki. Goodbye Takeshi."

"Wow! You're so formal, loosen up a bit!" Takeshi noticed the formal speech pattern.

After a few moment Leo thought, 'What does youngster speak like these day, should I ask Nono?'

They waved each other goodbye and now to a different problem.

Tsuna is still unconscious on the ground, he got no choice but to carry him home.

* * *

 **Omake**

 **Daily life in Primo time #2**

"Giotto, get back here!" G shouted while running like a mad man.

"No!" Giotto screamed when he turned his back to see G chasing him.

What they didn't know that the next corner they turned, Leo was walking there. Everything happened in slow motion, Giotto trying to stop but crash into Leo.

"Ow!" They both closed their eyes and tried lessen the pain.

"Giotto, why are you running in the hallway?" Leo opened his eyes to see Giotto with messy hair and disorientated clothes.

"Leo, help me! I don't want to do work anymore!" Giotto cried and begged Leo.

The white hair just looked at Giotto blankly and sighed, "Come on I'll help you finish it but you have to do most of it."

"Giotto! Come back here!" G came running down.

"Ok! I'll do it!" Giotto pouted as he miserably walked back to his office, you can now see tears running down his face.

* * *

 **End**


	5. Chapter 5 - After

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, only my OC.**

 **(Not really Rewritten - 21/11/16)**

* * *

The cool wind breezed through from the sky, causing a certain person urging to fix his long hair. But it's difficult for that said person because he is carrying a child at his back. This scenery was too peaceful, in Leo's intuition that peacefulness is bound to be destroyed.

"EXTREME!" Someone yelled while jogging pass.

Leo jumped in surprise as a white hair boy sprinted passed him, but shortly the short white haired jogged back and stopped in front of Leo.

"What is your extremely name!" He extremely couldn't lower his voice. "I haven't seen you before, are you new to this town?" He questioned/yelled before he could answer.

"My name is Yumeoka Yuki and yes, I just came here yesterday." Answering the other white hair's question.

"Well hello to the Extreme! My name is Sasagawa Ryouhei, nice to meet you to the Extreme!" He forcefully shake Leo's hand and stormed off somewhere.

Leaving a even more confused Leo and a sleeping Tsuna.

He finally reached his destination the Sawada household, he pushed the gates open and walked in, closing the opened gates behind him as he passed. Then Yuki felt something on this back moved, Tsuna woke up from his beauty sleep and was confused what's all the noise is about.

"Good afternoon, Tsuna." Leo smiled at him.

Tsuna's face turned red as he realised he been carried all this time and sleeping on Yuki's back.

Clearly embarrassed.

"Y-Yuki-tan you could put me down now."

"Hm? Ok."

It was not too long before Tsuna spoke, with fear in his voice.

"U-um, are you ok?" He said scanning Yuki's body for bruises and finding many.

"Ah, you must be talking about Kyouya!" He gleefully said the skylark's first name with a bright smile.

"Don't worry." He assured him.

The more Yuki said the more frightened that Tsuna felt, he was shaking due to the thoughts of a certain carnivore.

"Sorry Tsuna, I didn't thought it will frighten you that much." He gave a worried look.

"No! I'm sorry!" Tsuna yelled, startling Yuki. "I should be sorry for fall asleep on the ground." He said tears forming in his eyes.

Yuki's eyes softened and relaxed his muscles, he held out his pinky.

"Tsuna, remember the promise?"

He looked at the white hair knowingly, he stretched out his small arms.

He as well held his pinky out, it's like a string is tied between their fingers.

"I'll do a pinky promise to never cry!" Tuna-fish smiled.

.

Yuki looked at Tsuna and smiled, he also stretched his arms and held out his pinky.

.

"Ara ara, Tsu-kun and Yuki-chan. Welcome back!" Nana opened the door and let them in.

Inside awaited Iemitsu and Nono sitting in the living room, with serious faces and tense atmosphere surrounding them. The situation seemed like they were discussing a important matter, Yuki tried to lead Tsuna to another room until Nono noticed the two small figures.

"Tsuna-kun, Yuki-kun welcome back." Nono greeted them, breaking the tense atmosphere.

"My little Tuna-fish!" Iemitsu ran and grabbed Tsuna, dragging him to the kitchen to eat the lunch Nana made.

"Xanxus had already made his move, the mansion will soon be infiltrated by the varia." So this is what they had been talking about Leo understand, not wanting to discuss the matter here they kept quiet.

Nono glanced at the smaller snow, noticing the bruises and scratches from the battle with the skylark.

"Who is the one who cause this?" Nono dangerously asked.

Yuki just smiled, "It's a greeting from a certain skylark."

Nono looked at him carefully and sighed.

"I know you could fight but your position as the only surviving first generation is very vulnerable to us, so next time someone dare to cause any damage to you, the Vongola will take serious action."

This time it was Yuki, no Leo who is serious this time.

"Vongola Ninth, do not take me as a child and do not take me lightly." He said in booming voice, a voice that stands above all.

The whole room turned tense again, the pressure of the snow King is too breath taking.

Leo smiles, stopping his presence.

" _Master Leo_." Nono said in his home language, Italian.

Leo puts his index finger on his lips.

" _Nono, it's Yuki now not Leo."_

* * *

"Tsuna, I'll be going back in a few days." Yuki said to the unexpected Tsuna.

Tsuna dropped his food and charged at Yuki, head butted him on his stomach, causing a fatal blow.

"No! Don't go!" Tsuna pleaded.

Trying to regain his strength and look compose.

"I'm sorry, but some important matters happened. Nonnon and I have to head back to Italy." Yuki calming him down

Tsuna lets go and looked at him, pouting.

* * *

Daily life in Primo time #3

"Hey, Leo."

"What is it, Daemon." Turning his back to meet a bastard.

"Help me get Elena and I together." He said with a set of shimmering eyes.

Leo stared at Daemon with a blank face and walked away.

"What! I'll make illusions to help you with your work!" He grabbed Leo and turned his shoulders around, facing him.

What Leo have on his face was priceless, a happy/relieved face in a long while.

Leo instead grabbed Daemon's shoulder and grave a thumbs up with the other hand.

"I'm in!"

(Continues next chapter)

* * *

 **Thanks to all the people who have read story and who favourited, reviewed and followed.**

 **Hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Stessed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, only my OC.**

* * *

A role of the snow, the one who make wise choice and won't let anything get in it's way.

Acts swiftly and calm as snow, won't hesitate to make a choice.

Who avoids instead of fighting, thinks before fighting.

* * *

Yuki turned his head to face the crying Tsuna.

He sadly smiled.

"Y-Yuki-tan, when will you coming back?" Tsuna said between his hiccups.

"Who knows..." He look out the huge window at the airport.

"When I get everything sorted out I'll immediately come back!" He gave a assuring smile.

They both held out their hands and pinky promised.

They didn't know that this will be the Pinky promise they could do in a long while.

"Now Tsuna, say goodbye to Yuki-chan!" Nana sadly encourage Tsuna.

"Bye bye Yuki-tan!" Tsuna's tears threatened to fall, but he can't cry now knowing Yuki will be eaten by monsters.

"Goodbye Tsuna." Yuki started to walk away, heading the the first class waiting room.

With Nono ahead of him, he looked back one last time seeing Tsuna crying.

 _"Arrivederci Tsuna."_

* * *

The ride back was as horrible as the first, that annoying moment when you can't ready hear. Though when the plane landed on the Vongola grounds, it was exciting as it was when he landed on Japan.

Yuki now Leo rushed out hoping for fresh air, seeing the mansion fill with men in the flour and rubble. Nono now dressed back to his normal suits and ties, rushed to the building.

"Leo, right now the Vongola is under attack by the Varia." He explained.

"Xanxus thought it was a good time to take the position as Tenth when I'm gone."

"So it's a coup d'etat from them..." Leo finally understand. "Why didn't tell me earlier?"

"We were rushing back, but I thought we will make it in time and stop him. But he acted early than expected." He sighed tiredly.

He must have been so tired, having to fight his son after the painful ride.

"Nono, I'm going to my library first." Leo separated from Ninth and ran into his most favourited place.

Seeing it's still in tact and the seal on the door still locked, he quickly released his flames and ran inside. He ran to the desk and pushed it out of the way, finding a hidden safe.

Not wasting anymore time he lit his hands with his flame and pressed against the safe, the safe responded with a small click. Slamming the door open he found the other half of the snow ring, quickly putting them both together.

Grabbing his white cane and suddenly a watch fell out of the safe, it's the Vongala pocket watch. He opens the watch to see the picture where everyone is together and happy, but how is the watch still working?

Not too long a explosion is heard, causing Leo to snap out of his gaze and closing the watch. Shoving the watch down his pocket and ran to the large door, closing it and sealing it off so no one can infiltrate the place.

He scanned the whole area and finally located Nono's flame, his location is under ground with Xanxus. Dashing to the destination, avoiding useless fight on the way and grabbing the medical kit on the way.

Not until he entered the underground, finding Xanxus confronting Nono.

"You Trash!" Xanxus looks at Nono with hatred. "You knew I'm not your biological son!"

"Xanxus what do you mean?"

"You know what I mean!" He fired at Nono, but was deflected. "At your study room I saw everything, you knew everything from the start!"

Nono looked at Xanxus with pleading eyes, hoping they will settle this with out violence.

"I've been thinking you're my real son, even now." Nono confessed.

"Bullshit! You trash, I never thought of you as my Father!" Xanxus yelled.

With all the conflict going on, Leo notice a young man with silver hair leaning on the pillar and holding his injured arm. Tending the injured is more important right now, Leo could sense his flame is getting slowly weaker and weaker he has to act now.

He have probably know the whole story now, as he is keeping quite. Leo sat down besides the silver hair man and started tending his wound, Squalo looked at the person who is tending his arm.

Seeing it's the brat who he saw with Xanxus before, he lessen his tension.

"Voi, brat what are you doing?" He quietly said, not wanting the two men fighting hear him.

"Don't move or you will start bleeding more." Leo warned him.

"Even if you say that, I've already know." He sighed.

He look at the brat, "The name's Squalo." was what he said.

Leo looked at the man and smiled, "Leo, my name is Leo."

Boom!

Xanxus started to fire again, making some pillars to crumble down.

"Xanxus, I don't want to use this move but you forced me too." Nono said.

Nono held his scepter.

Zero point breakthrough...

* * *

Daily Life in Primo Time #4

"Did you see her come out yet?" Daemon asked Leo.

"No, not yet." Leo peered through the microscope. "But why are we spying on her?"

Deamon just looked at Leo with a blank face and turn his face, continuing to spy on Elena.

"If you don't tell me why, I'm leaving." He stared to leave.

Just as he is about to leave, the hybrid of pineapple and melon grabbed his sleeves.

Pulling Leo down and head locking him under his arms.

"Shhh, she is coming out." Daemon whispered.

Finally Leo had enough, he escaped from Daemon's grasp and kicked him to Elena.

Making it awkward for the Melon, Daemon gave him a face that clearly says 'WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR MAN!?'

But Leo just gave him a thumbs up for courage.

He have to speak now, or it will make him look bad.

"U-Um, E-Elena." Daemon stutter out.

"Yes?" She tilt her head to the side oblivious of what's going on.

"U-Um..."

Daemon look at his support, but seeing his support giving him and thumbs up, clearly enjoying this.

He suck up his nervousness and asked her.

"WILL YOU CONSIDER ME AS YOUR LOVER!?" Ok, he said it a little too loud.

This time Elena was the who redden and look down at the ground.

"Y-Yes..." She embarrassingly said.

"WHOOOH! Good job!" Knuckles said out of no where.

Seems like the whole group was here to watch the lover before them.

Even Aluade, probably to use this as a blackmail material.

"H-How!?" he was shocked by the whole audience and witness of the confession.

"I was walking by at the hallway, but hearing what you planned with Leo want me to tell everyone." Giotto proudly smiled.

"Yeah, why didn't tell us. We would of given you advice." Lampo whined.

"Maa, Maa. Everything is fine now, so it's going to be alright." Ugetsu laughed.

Daemon couldn't be more embarrassed that day on.

* * *

 **Hoped you enjoyed it.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Commander

**Hello, It's me again.**

 **Also tell me mistakes I made, so I could quickly fix them up!**

 **As you all know I am making this the official main story and there will be other side stories connect to this.**

 **And sorry to not answering to most comments so I'll do it below!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, only my OC.**

* * *

 **Chuu112: Yes, I'll already made this announcement awhile ago. Like how you're looking out for this story and reading it!**

 **RyuuenXKai: Thanks, I actually spend time on thinking on this really hard! Good to know you're enjoying this.**

 **Guest: Good to know that you like this story, at first I thought this won't be this big. Lol**

 **buri: Aww! Sorry if you like the pairing, but don't worry I'll make side stories to satisfy your guilty pleasure! ;D**

 **Guest: Also sorry to let you know that there won't be any pairing, don't worry there will be sides.**

 **I'mTheMonsterInsideYourHead: Good to know that you like the start and sorry to respond late!  
**

 **sarahgri99: I also like male OCs at first really want to make a story about mine and make him do weird things, but it turned into a serious end. LOL**

 **Frwt: You already know, but this is the Pre-Canon when Tsuna is still young.**

 **imacchi11229: Yay! You are the officially the first to comment so that really makes my story go on, I also really like male OCs too!**

 **Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Leo walked down that dark room, to the ice prison that is holding Xanxus. He looked at him with sympathy, to see rage all over his face. Lifting his hand he puts it on the ice, knowing how it felt just like when he was imprisoned.

"Nono, do you think this was the right choice?" Leo eyed the elderly man.

Nono just looked at Xanxus with saddening eyes, hoping this is the best choice but kept quite.

" **Ninth, do you think was the right choice.** " He spoke again with the voice of full authority .

"It's not the best choice but was what I had to do at that time." Nono spoke hesitantly.

Leo eyed the tired man, his blue eyes glowed in the dark.

His body suddenly turned cold, his hair floated about and his flame glided across the room knocking Squalo unconscious.

His height changed dramatically, he was now seeing the basement differently. The whole body felt so natural, he looked at his clothing and instantly recognized it as his old body.

Nono now shocked at the little body of the Snow king now as an young man in his early twenties, dressed in white with gold lining military clothes.

Leo's posture was different, he held the cane handle with both hands in front of Himself. Tapping the concrete floor with the snow flame, totally demolished the floor around him.

Just like a Commander in a battle field, his intense power gushed to Nono making his every muscle tense.

" ** _Ninth, your mind is still at the edge of hesitation. Answer me when you clear your mind."_** He glared at the man.

The white hair walked to the exit, his shoes tapped on the floor illuminating the room with his marching walk.

" ** _Use as much time you want, I'll be in my library waiting for your answer."_** His figure stepped to the light, disappearing with every step he took.

Leaving Ninth in the room, deep in his thought.

Came rushing in the basement was Iemitsu and his trusted group, finding a ice prison containing Xanxus.

"Nono..." Iemitsu said as he saw Ninth standing there, alone with his thoughts.

* * *

'I never felt this enraged to this extent in a long time...' Leo massaged his temples and sighed, his foot steps illuminating the hallway.

With every steps his institution screamed at him danger ahead, so scanning the area found a strong mist and a storm, waiting ahead of him in the next turn at the corner, not wanting anyone to see his face he pulled down his hood hiding his face.

Just as known, a small boy with bangs long enough to cover his eyes and with a princess's tiara stood there waiting for his next prey to feast on. Besides him was the strong mist that he sensed, annoyed and moody he just walked pass them not caring.

"Shishishishi, who dares to walk pass the prince without a greeting." The small child laughed and threw knives at the Snow.

The automatic barrier repel the knives stopping it midair, turning the knives tips to the said prince and fired it back. The prince panicked at the knives coming back at his and slashed his precious knives to the ground, each with indents made by his self defense.

"Muu, Bel this isn't the type of people you can fight against with." The flying baby said to the child now known as Bel, mist started to surround the prince.

"Mammon, what nonsense are you talking about..." was the last thing Bel said, before he went falling to the ground unconscious.

He knew where this conversation was going so he turned around to face Mammon, to the expected surprise they both disappeared into thin air leaving a small trail of Mist Flame.

Feeling an another strong Sun flame approaching he kept his guard up, now knowing the flame belongs to Reborn's he just sighed not wanting to deal with anything now.

"Ciaossu, Leo!" He appeared behind him, wearing a rock costume and smiling like a innocent baby.

"Good to see you, Reborn." He pulled his hood down, revealing his current appearance to the hitman.

"So, it seems like the ninth did something to anger you. Care to share it?" Reborn said as he took off his obvious disguise.

All Leo did was sighed at the moment.

"Nono used the Zero point breakthrough to imprison his son. I know I was harsh back then but there is different options to solve the situation..." Leo looked out the windows and just sighed.

"Hmm, how did you get your old body back?" The twin black eyes scanned his whole appearance, curious as it could also turn his small body back to his former self too.

"Oh, this? I'm not too sure my self, it seems like when I was disappointed by Nono's actions my flames reacted to it." Leo chuckled when he saw the disappointed face on Reborn.

"I need to go back to Dino, his one hour of surviving in a pit of snakes is almost done. Ciao!" Reborn pulled a lever that appeared out of no where and escaped from the roof.

Leo chuckled, hopping that poor Dino survived the spartan training he received from the hitman. But soon after his eyes sadden when he stopped near a crashed window, he remembers teaching Giotto the Zero Point Breakthrough.

It was before he entered the dark prison, he remembered teaching it to Giotto. But why does it hurt to see one of his move used in this context.

He slowly started walking again, to his library his entire body shivered trying to remember why he was in the prison the first place. He could not recall anything relating to that, when he try it's like something or someone is blocking him to remember.

His mind started to hurt, he puts his hands to his head trying to calm this aching pain down. Luckily he was near the library when this happened in the pain's highest peek, he leaned on the walls for support as he slowly walked to massive room.

When he reached the place, he place his hand on the down unlocking the massive door entering the place and also shutting the door close, locking it. Then the pain is more manageable he pushed his furniture back into place, the mess he caused when was rushing to Nono's side.

Slumping on the comfortable leather study chair tiredly, he could finally rest when he just landed from Japan and the stupid fight between Son and Father. 'Xanxus is also in the wrong... They both are... And I am too...' Leo thought as he could finally relax.

Leo took out the Snow ring, he looked at it carefully. Noticing that the Ring was never used after he left and there is no Snow guardian in all later generations. 'Strange.' He thought as he scanned the whole town, Country and Continent.

 _There is no Snow Flame left..._

He leaned back a little to take a quick nap, clearly moody after all the things that happened. 'What a stressful day, I thought I'm just going to have simple retired life... I think like an old man... Oh right, I am one...' he looked up the chandelier his eye lid felt heavy falling into a light slumber rather quickly.

He is the only Snow alive...

* * *

Daliy life in Primo Time #5

Leo walked swiftly at the hall way, not wasting anymore time to get to his destination. His mind crowded with mess he have to deal with after this whole stupid situation.

His older brother is about to get violate by a group of females soon or later, in the guest's living room.

Something you should totally avoid.

He had to dress as a female...

Female...

'Stupid Giotto!' he thought as he passed each and every servants, humiliated at his extravagant dress.

Finally reaching the place he coughed, mimicking a female's voice before slamming the huge door open, finding Giotto submerge in their kiss and hugs with no way to escape.

'Ok Leo, act girly.' he reminded himself.

"Oh, Giotto. There you are!" He puts his hand and rested it on his face.

He wants to puke.

Everyone in the room turned their eyes to see whose soft voice does it belongs to, seeing it's a graceful looking young woman. All the women sneered at Leo, jealous of his girly looks.

'Giotto I don't want to do this anymore!' He eyed Giotto, his eyes told everything and probably a siblings thing to communicate without much action.

"Who are you?" One of the Lady with thick make up screeched, god her voice is annoying.

"Oh, Let me introduce myself. My name is..." he thought for a second before making a name up "Leia Di Vongola, Giotto's sister."

Suddenly the room changed from dark to light, women rushed to 'Leia' with smiles on their face.

"Oh my, I didn't know that!" Woman with thick make up #1 said.

"Oh Ho Ho Ho! I didn't know that sir Giotto had a beautiful sister!" Woman with annoying voice screamed.

"Do you know where sir Leo is!?" Another said in desperate plead.

Leo eyed Giotto, telling him to run and escape while he handles this.

"Seems like there will be a tea party soon, will you ladies care to join me?" Leo almost puked at his voice.

"We will be pleasured to attend!" They said in chorus before following Leo to the garden.

Leo turned his face and looked at Giotto.

'PLEASE HELP ME!'

(To be continued next chapter)

* * *

 **Did you enjoyed it?**

]


	8. Chapter 8 - History

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, only my OC.**

* * *

 **(Approx 400 years ago)**

 **(Giotto 10, Leo 8)**

"Giotto, wait for me!" A young boy ran to the blonde hair child.

"What is it, Leo?" The boy named Giotto turned his body to see his younger brother chasing him.

Leo stopped when his older brother turned his back, gasping for air when he stopped in front of him. Giotto's calm face quickly turned in to a mother hen's worried face when he saw his baby brother by 2 year, leading on his knees for support.

"Are you okay?" The blonde asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Leo wearily answered.

Worried as Giotto are, he helped his brother to a nearby tree. When Leo finally calmed down and could finally talk, the cool spring breezed passed them both.

"Giotto?" Leo asked while looking at the mountain's flowers and trees.

"Yeah." Giotto tilt his head.

"Where are we going?" He asked his older brother.

"It's a secret..." Giotto puts his index finger on his lips.

Leo just look at him weirdly and gave him a small laugh, he looked at the clear blue sky. He got up and pulled Giotto with him, continuing this little adventure to a unknown place.

Hopping on the stones as they cross the river, seeing fishes swim besides them and ladybugs dancing around the sky. Leo couldn't help but smile the whole way, he was happier when he found a stick just like a sword.

"Giotto, are we there yet?" Leo questioned.

"Not yet, just a little more to go." Giotto assured Leo, put seeing Leo pouting he couldn't resist but giggle.

After sometime they walked through the forest to find an small open area on top of the mountain, with two huge rock and small patches of flowers surrounding the area. Leo's sky blue eyes glimmered at the beautiful sight up ahead.

"You can see Mother's whole flower field from here!" Leo shouted in excitement, jumping in glee when he approached the edge of the cliff.

"Be careful!" Giotto's mother hen side appeared again.

But the white hair didn't care, he ignored his brother's warning and kept on yelling. He then felt a warm hand touch his back, he turned around and to see Giotto pointing to the two rocks gesturing him to sit down.

He reluctantly followed his brother's order and sat down on the rocks, smiling brightly at the scene in front of them.

"Hey." Leo gently said.

"What is it?" Giotto hummed.

"How did you find this place?" He faced his brother questioningly.

Giotto looked ahead and smiled, closing his eyes and breathing the crispy fresh air. "I found it when I was wandering the forest."

"There's is no way you could go that deep in this forest." Leo exclaimed, denying his older brother could go this deep with out getting lost.

"Yes, I can. Didn't you see the marks on the trees we passed?" Giotto explained.

The white hair shockingly looked at his brother, as seeing how in the world his clumsy sibling could do such a miracle thing.

"Well, whatever." Leo muttered under his breath, seeing he is losing this battle.

They both rest their bodies on the huge rocks, lounging while they gazed at the sky. Wishing that they would never grow up and continue this peaceful life style, but that will bound to not happen as seeing the future ahead of them.

"Leo, when we grow up. I want to create a vigilante group and protect everyone in this small town." Giotto reach his hand out to the sky and gasping the thin air. "I want you to be beside me, so you could see how I progress through the highs and lows of this long journey."

"But what if you lie?" Leo observed Giotto.

"Silly, I will never lie." assured Leo.

The white hair just scuffed at that sentence, confusing the heck out of his older brother. As time went by the more awkward it got for Giotto, finally Leo opened his mouth.

"By saying 'I will never lie' is a lie itself." The sapphire eyes turned to the side and sulked.

"You and your sharp words." The older of the two got up and pulled his legs to his chest, he continued to enjoy the scenery before him.

The sun is almost setting and during the time of silence Leo fell asleep at the pleasurable cool air, before being woken up by Giotto. His heavy eyelids refused to open, but soon after Giotto came back with some water pouring it on his younger brother's face and being the nice person he is.

Leo's long hair was half wet when he woke up and his body shivered at the evening breeze, he glared at his older brother for doing a sneaky prank when he was sleeping.

* * *

 **(7 years later)**

"Cough! Cough!" An woman's appearance similar to Leo fell to the ground, knelling on the hard wooden floor trying to stay conscious.

"Mother, are you okay!?" Leo dropped his thick book and rushed to her side, seeing blood leaking through the gaps on her fingers he needs to quickly thinks of something. Giotto is out shopping for tonight's dinner and the nearest doctor is on the other side of the town.

He is panicking so much that he is shaking in fear of losing his mother, first his father's death and now his mother. What does life need to take now?

A gentle hand was placed on Leo's face and to see his lively mother like this was unusual, all through out his life his mother would always smile no matter what. "I'm fine, don't worry." She weakly said.

"How could you say you're okay!?" Leo exclaimed worriedly , he felt a stream of tears fell on his cheeks. It was his first cry in a long while.

Seeing her so weak like this...

Seeing her so weak like this...

Seeing her so weak like this...

No!

He couldn't let this happen.

Determined as he is, he picked up his sick mother and dashed out the door to the doctor. He felt as if a gush of power filled his insides and gave him strength, while carrying his mother he noticed white flames on his hands.

It seems the flame is comforting the person at his arms, as she fell asleep in a short while. He passed Giotto on the way to there and notice he was chatting with two of his best friend, Cozart and G.

But he doesn't have anytime to stop and chat with them, he is determined to rush to the hospital. Giotto noticed his younger brother carrying what seems to be their mother and her face looked incredibly pale, blood was smeared all over their clothes.

Giotto's institution yelled at him to chase after them, after suddenly leaving his two friends with his groceries his friends started to get worried and chased after him.

* * *

Standing there in front of the grave surrounded by fresh flowers, the gloomy sky hovered over everything.

There stood Leo in front of his very own mother's grave, rain started to fill the sky and everyone walked away.

He stared at the grave and tears started to flow again, his suit dampened as he stood there.

'Damn it!' Leo thought to himself, felling hopeless.

His eyes gotten so lifeless, looking at the grave he stood there and sobbed quietly.

"Why!?" He yelled, but no one was there to answer. They all retreat back to their home.

His lifeless eyes glared at the sky, hoping this was just a terrible nightmare and would wake up from it.

Leo heard faint footsteps approaching and it got louder when the person came closer, He turned his body to see Giotto with an umbrella.

Giotto hovered the umbrella over Leo head and leaving him in the rain, drenching his suit too.

"Leo." Giotto said in grief.

"Yeah?" He turned his head back to the grave and his hair covered his eyes.

"I'm sorry for not being there..." Giotto regretted and dropping his head down.

"No, don't be. Everyone in the world will soon leave this place, some earlier than others." He answered while looking up at the sky again. "Come one don't be like that, Mother will not want us to be like this."

"..."

Tears filled the sibling's eyes for the hundredth time, the clouds lessen and the rain slowly softened.

Giotto dropped the umbrella and hugged the white hair, both crying loudly and letting everything go.

Even if there is highs and lows, they still stayed together and never parted away from each other.

 _Speranze e sogni_

* * *

 **Daily life in Primo time #6 (I cringed when I wrote this, not the best Omake... Kill me.)**

"Oh ho ho ho!" Thick makeup No.1 laughed.

There sat Leo surrounded by women chatting about the latest news, gossiping about everything they could think of.

"Lady Leia, do you know where Sir Leo is?" Thick make up No.2 asked.

"No, I think my older brother left for a meeting this early morning. He won't come back till late this evening." He gently smiled at the group.

The awkwardness is getting out of hand, Leo couldn't take it anymore. Until another figure approached.

"Maa, maa. What do we have here?" Ugetsu appeared out of no where.

"Sir Ugetsu!" Fan girls screached.

"What's this." G walked in.

Why are they here! Didn't Leo asked Giotto for help!?

"Giotto, asked for Leia." The rain guardian announced.

"And shouldn't you people be going home soon?" G rudely said, but it seems like the women didn't mind but have love heart every where.

"KYAAAAA!" They all ran back to their carriage.

Ugetsu took Leo's hand and embraced it, it seems like he doesn't know who 'Leia' is.

"Um..." Leo couldn't but sweat drop.

"Giotto said he wants a girl named Leia, but I never seen such a beautiful lady before." Ugetsu seductively smirked.

Leo couldn't help it be blushed, didn't Giotto explained the situation to them!?

"Ugetsu, hands off." G snatched Leo's hand off and hugged her.

It's sooooooooo awkward and cringey to see his comrades like this.

"Well, It seems like Giotto is coming so goodbye. See you around Milady!" Ugetsu grabbed Leo's hair and kissed it.

"I need get to my paperwork, ciao." G kissed Leo's hand and walked off.

What in the world!?

Giotto approached the crimson red Leo, worried is something's wrong.

"Is anything wrong?" Giotto asked.

"No, don't say anything." He stormed off, clearly embarrassed .

Seems like troubles is laying in front of him.

* * *

 **Did you enjoyed it?**

 **Speranze e sogni - Hopes and dreams**


End file.
